Southern Cross Waltz
A Side Track from Audition Song 3, by [[Shinomiya Natsuki|'Shinomiya Natsuki']], voiced by Taniyama Kishow. CD Rankings *'Oricon' - #60 *'Daily Oricon' - #39 *'Oricon' - Appeared 10 times *'CDTV' - #95 Translation The darkness of a dust cloud, even as I wander, I have heard kindness A labyrinth of fireworks, a sigh is nearly Absorbed in your eyes Since the day you first called my name, Love’s fuse has burst and become stars! Southern cross waltz If I’m with you, I can soar in a dream! Tied tightly together, our phrase sings of love! That’s right, I sing for your sake Because I can meet you, I’m waiting on the moon… Let’s dance to the evening cresent moon, My Princess On a stardust chandelier True smiles, true tears “I love you” is all that can be found Probably from here on, thousands of Kisses will pile up as we grow closer, our Love Song Let’s embrace this Heart beat! I can hear it! Beating with your’s A Milky Way of passion, that day we painted “I love you” in the sky! Summer pranks, it’s no good… We can no longer stop We haven’t moved since then, when we kissed… Eternity… Forever… whatever the word is, Can it represent the vows I’ve made with you? Southern cross waltz Can you hear the voice of my heart? Tied tightly together, our phrase sings of love! That’s right, I sing for your sake We two are overlapping! By your strength… Because I can meet you, I’m waiting on the moon…Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Romaji sajin no kurayami　samayou toki sae yasashisa ga boku ni wa kikoeta yo hanabi no RABIRINSU　toiki ga chikakute kimi no me ni suikomareta yo hajimete　namae de　yobareta hi ni koi no HYUUZU　HAJIkete　hoshi ni natta SAZAN KUROSU no Waltz kimi to nara　boku wa yume ni toberu gyutto tsunagou　futari no FUREEZU　ai da to utatteru yo sou sa　boku wa　kimi no tame no uta nanda mukae ni iku kara　tsuki de mattete… jougen no yoi ni　odorou yo My Princess hoshikuzu o　SHANDERIA ni shite sa hontou no egao　hontou no namida “aishiteru” sore shika miataranai tabun ne　kore kara　ikusen mono kuchidzuke　kasanete　chikadzuku Love Song dakishimeyou Heart Beat kikoeru yo　kimi to iu kodou netsujou no Milky Way　“daisuki” ga sora o egaita ano hi natsu no itazura　DAME… mou tomaranainda soko o ugakanai de　KISU o suru kara… eien… yuukyuu… nante kotoba de kimi to no　chikai o　arawaseba ii? SAZAN KUROSU no Waltz mune no koe　kikoete imasu ka? gyutto tsunagou　futari no FUREEZU　ai da to utatteru yo sou sa　boku wa　kimi no tame no uta nanda futari wa kasanaru yo　kimi no tsuyosa de… mukae ni iku kara　tsuki de mattete… Kanji 砂塵の暗闇　彷徨う時さえ 優しさが僕には聴こえたよ 花火のラビリンス　吐息が近くて 君の瞳に吸い込まれたよ 初めて　名前で　呼ばれた日に 恋のヒューズ　ハジけて　星になった 南十字(サザンクロス)の恋唄(waltz) 君となら　僕は夢に飛べる ぎゅっと繋ごう　二人のフレーズ　愛だと唄ってるよ そうさ　僕は　君のための歌なんだ 迎えに行くから　月で待ってて… 上弦の宵に　踊ろうよMy Princess 星屑を　シャンデリアにしてさ 本当の笑顔　本当の涙 「愛してる」それしか見当たらない たぶんね　これから　幾千もの 口づけ　重ねて　近づくLove song 抱きしめようHeart beat 聴こえるよ　君と云う鼓動 熱情のMilky way　「大好き」が空を描いたあの日 夏の悪戯(いたずら)　ダメ…もう止まらないんだ そこを動かないで　キスをするから… 永遠...悠久...なんて言葉で 君との　誓いを　表せばいい? 南十字(サザンクロス)の恋唄(waltz) 胸の声　聴こえていますか? ぎゅっと繋ごう　二人のフレーズ　愛だと唄ってるよ そうさ　僕は　君のための歌なんだ 二人は重なるよ　君の強さで… 迎えに行くから　月で待ってて…From kasi-time.com (Japanese) Trivia References Category:Music Category:Audition Song Category:Lyrics Category:Songs on Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Category:Songs on Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Repeat Category:Songs on Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC Category:Shinomiya Natsuki